


Nightlight

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is a precious slice of rhubarb pie, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie is afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

Another hard day at the SSR and Peggy was coming home exhausted. It was way past midnight- closer to two o’clock, in fact. 

Peggy spent most of the day doing tedious tasks, and when she finally saw some action she had to go at it alone. She didn’t complain though. She worked better alone. At least when the boys at the SSR where her only option.

She spent hours searching and then finding and then searching again for a suspect in an armed robbery with a weapon that was able to change shape with the push of a button and released a bright green light when triggered. 

When she finally found the perp again, Peggy learned that the man was also an expert fighter. Luckily for her and unluckily for him, Peggy was an expert brick thrower. She subdued the suspect and took him back to the SSR to be interrogated. 

Once that was all sorted and all the paperwork was filed, Peggy was finally able to go home. 

She walked into her new home provided by Howard Stark. Peggy never imagined she’d be living in a house as luxurious as this. Nor did she imagine that she’d be living in it with her sweet friend, Angie.

Peggy toed off her heels and hung her coat on the rack next to the door. She served herself a bourbon and slowly tiptoed to her room.

Angie’s room was across the hall and two doors down so Peggy was able to see the soft orange light leaking through the slight crack of the door. She pushed the door gently expecting to find Angie awake, but when she opened the door completely, Angie was fast asleep.

Peggy thought perhaps she had forgotten to turn the lamp off or that she had fallen asleep whilst reading or rehearsing lines.

Peggy crossed the room as quietly as she could. She clicked the light off and turned to walk away but was stopped by a sleepy Angie turning the light back on.

“Oh, Peggy. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I saw that your light was on so I came to turn it off. Late night rehearsing?”

Angie chuckled. “No actually. Promise not to laugh? Okay, actually, I’m afraid of the dark.”

Angie buried her face into her knees. Peggy could see that young woman was embarrassed and she went to comfort her.

“Don’t worry. It’s perfectly normal to be afraid of the dark. We all have our phobias, like I’m afraid of spiders.”

Angie giggled. “I know. I remember last week when you saw one in the shower and you nearly destroyed the place trying to kill it.”

“Well, it could have been venomous. Or perhaps it was one of Howard’s experiments. The dark can’t hurt you.” A hurt look swept briefly across Angie’s face. “But having a fear of the dark is a normal human reaction to the fear of the unknown and of what’s beyond the dark. But don’t worry Angie, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“Thanks, Peg.”

“You’re welcome. Now, get some sleep. You’re going to need your beauty sleep if you’re ever to land any roles.”

“Shut up, English.”

Peggy turned and walked towards the door. Angie stopped her once again. “Hey Peggy. I can sleep without the light if I have someone with me, so will you sleep in here tonight. Just for tonight.”

Peggy smiled bright and walked over to the bed. Angie lifted the covers and Peggy climbed right in. Angie turned off the light and the two women slept apart. Peggy closed her eyes and started drifting to sleep. Angie’s bed seemed softer and more comfortable than her own. And the sweet scent of Angie’s perfume and the scent of stale coffee relaxed her, helping her to fall asleep faster.

Peggy was just about to finally be embraced by the loving arms of sleep when she felt Angie cling to her. Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy’s waist and she placed her head on the Englishwoman’s shoulder. Peggy’s heart raced and she didn’t know what to do.

“Thanks Peggy. For being my nightlight.”

Peggy smiled and finally wrapped her arms around the sleepy actress. She kissed her lightly on the head and soon the two women were fast asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk shop at [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
